specopsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Gate
The Gate is a compound and set of buildings featured in Chapter 8 of Spec Ops: The Line. Utilized by the 33rd Infantry as a "gate" into their territory, it is of high importance to them, featuring a large garrison and a high concentration of vehicles, such as Humvees and Strykers. Background Before the sandstorms ravaged Dubai, the Gate was known as the Naeemah Center (though it was also referred to as the "City Gate Project" in an advertisement in Dockside),constructed by U.E.tec Construction. According to banners hanging around the interior of the building, as well as the mall nearby, a symposium for solutions to natural problem was to be held there on August 20th by Dr. Riad T. Moha. Due to the sandstorms becoming worse, however, it is unlikely this event occurred. As the sandstorms grew worse, and the 33rd settled into their occupation, the Gate presented a sound tactical position for them: Due to the sand piling up, many of the roads in Dubai were buried, leaving Sheikh Zayed Road uncovered due to a series of concrete barriers. The Gate provided a natural choke point and, because of this, the 33rd set about reinforcing it, stacking Hesco barriers, stringing barbed wire, laying anti-tank traps, and garrisoning a high number of soldiers to secure it. During Operation: Reclamation, it was also used as a position to hold and process civilians taken from The Nest. In The Line When Walker, Adams, and Lugo make their way through The Market Plaza, they come up upon the entrance to the Gate from above. Adams quickly killed the guard, and they snuck up on the overlook. It is clear that there were a large number of people there, however Delta mistakes them for 33rd soldiers rather than civilians. Adams and Walker decide to use the nearby M120 Mortar to rain white phosphorus down on the compound, against Lugo's wishes. They fire down until everyone is dead or incapacitated. After walking through the compound and attempting to ignore the screams and moans of those they have killed, they meet a dying man who tells them that they were helping, and Delta realizes their error, having murdered 47 innocent people. From here on out, Walker's grief turns him to a more primal and aggressive soldier. Trivia *The names on the memorial wall in the room with Konrad's command team are made up of members of the Yager Development team. *If the player waits long enough, the dead lookout will be hailed by another soldier. **"Creasman, where you at?" **"Come on man, hurry the **** up" **"Okay something's not right here." Gallery File:Gate_Billboard.png|Banner found hanging on Dockside, showing that the structure was named "The City Gate Project" before completion. Lux Aeterna Artillery Position.jpg|The M120 Mortar position. The Gate Encampment Pre-Attack.jpg|The 33rd encampment before Delta Squad's white phosphorous attack... The Gate Encampment Post-Attack.jpg|...and after. The Gate Burning Strykers.jpg|Burned out Strykers in the camp. The Gate Fountain.jpg|The fountain. The Gate Motorpool.jpg|Burned out remains of the 33rd's motor pool. The Gate Bridge.jpg|The bridge over the trench leading to the Gate, with the hand painted "33rd Mobile Infantry" banner in the background. The Gate Barricade.jpg|The large pile of Hesco barriers set up by the 33rd to control movement through the Gate. The Gate Command Center Approach.jpg|The approach to the command center within the Gate. File:Gate_Entrance.jpg|Entrance to the Gate. The Gate Interior.jpg|Looking up inside the command center, showing the vast height of the Gate. File:Gate_Firing_Range.jpg|Firing range inside of the Gate. File:Gate_Command_Post.jpg|Command post within the Gate. Konrad Command Team.jpg|The remains of Konrad's command team, in the room with the memorial. The_Gate_Rear.jpg|The back of the Gate, as seen from Sheikh Zayed Road. Category:Locations Category:Spec Ops: The Line